Three Seconds, Danish Translation
by SnapesFavorite
Summary: Many thanks to Maipigen for the translation!


* * *

**A warm and special thank you to Maipigen at fanfiction[dot]net/u/1534825/ for the translation.**

*** * ***

**Disclaimer:****  
**Jeg er ikke JKR og ingen af personerne i denne lille historie tilhører mig.

"**Tre Sekunder"**

Der kommer en tid i hver eneste krig, hvor du kigger dig omkring slagmarken, og du bare ved, at det er slut. Ved at alt der er tilbage at gøre er, at samle de dødes kroppe sammen, og aflevere dem til deres familier. Ved at du nu kan tage hjem.

Selv dem blandt os, der aldrig havde set en krig med deres egne øjne før, slet ikke kæmpet i den med deres egne tryllestave, vidste at det tidspunkt var kommet, da det enorme, uhyggelige Dødsmærke på himlen, der bare få øjeblikke før havde oplyst Hogwarts grunde, forsvandt – og efterlod os badet i blegt måneskin, der føltes lige så uhyggeligt på en eller anden måde.

Den Mørke Herre var endelig død.

For følelsesløs til at føle triumf, snublede jeg hen over ligene af lærere, elever og landsbyboere; kæmpede hårdt for ikke at tælle dem, men i stedet koncentrere mig om dem der havde overlevet. Da jeg fandt den første rolling, en lille andetårs – Hufflepuff, hvis navn jeg ikke kendte, der så rusket, men også ganske levende ud, opgav jeg alle forestillinger om ikke at have et hjerte bag den tykke Slytherin skal jeg bar på. Jeg hev pigen ind i et hårdt, akavet, enarmet kram og tørrede hurtigt mine øjne før jeg fortsatte min mission gennem kampområdet.

Da jeg fik øje på et synligt bevis af grønt klæde forberedte jeg mig på det værste. Men imod alle odds havde de fleste af mine elever klaret sig igennem i live. Der var Crabbe, han holdt Blaise i sine arme. Pansy Parkinson sad på knæ ved siden af dem, rokkende frem og tilbage i chok, stirrende blankt på Zabinis livløse form. Andre plejede deres sår, hjalp hinanden up, kastede besværgelser med et ryk af deres tryllestave, rev deres kapper itu og forvandlede dem til bandager og slynger til sår og brækkede knogler som magi ikke kunne helbrede. De eneste talte ord var helende fortryllelser og milde fortrøstningsfulde ord. Stolthed vældede op indeni mig, for et øjeblik erstattede den sorgen, og jeg var ligeglad med at tårerne trillede åbenlyst ned ad mine kinder for alle at se.

Jeg hjalp hvorind børns magi ikke var stærk nok til at virke ordentligt – alt sammen mens jeg fortsatte min søgen som jeg ikke havde kræfter nok til at indrømme at jeg lavede – da ud af ingenting, en dreng kastede sig i mine arme. Han begravede sit ansigt i min kappe og hulkede desperat. Jeg kiggede ned og så beskidte røde streger, der plettede sølvblondt hår. Blod der ikke var hans.

Jeg lukkede mine øjne.

I et øjeblik holdt vi hårdt fast på hinanden, mildt svajende højre og venstre på vores fødder, der virkede til at være det universelle tegn på, "rolig nu, det er all right. Alt skal nok blive okay."

Og måske ville det blive det.

Jeg gav slip på Draco efter et sidste forsikrende klem og efterlod ham sammen med Gryffindor tvillingerne, der viklede et tæppe omkring blondinens rystende skuldre og langsomt ledte ham imod slottet, mens jeg fortsatte med at lede efter overlevende på kamppladsen.

Til sidst nærmede jeg mig en lille gruppe elever, der alle knælede på den beskidte jord, formende en cirkel omkring en skrøbelig krop der lå stille og urørlig. Jeg genkendte Granger pigen. Jeg genkendte to af de yngste Weasley søskende. Jeg genkendte Longbottom og Lovegood, og jeg vidste hvis krop det var, som de skærmede fra mit syn.

Jeg vidste at min søgen var ovre.

**_Flashback_**

"Det går over min forstand, hvordan _nogen som helst_ kan se dig som Trolddomsverdenens frelser, Potter! Du er nødt til - KONCENTRER DIG!"

Jeg gøede det sidste ord ud i frustration, men Harry Potter var for længst stoppet med at spjætte af mine udbrud.

"Jeg har klaret det så længe," sagde han roligt. "jeg klarer mig også igennem næste gang."

"Du har overlevet så længe ved hjælp af held og rent held alene!" spyttede jeg.

Så besluttede jeg mig for at ændre taktik.

"Potter…" det lykkedes mig at lyde nogenlunde fornuftig med en smule anstrengelse. "jeg siger ikke at Occlumency er nøglen til succes i ansigt til ansigt kamp mod Den Mørke Herre, men det kan i det mindste måske hjælpe dig med at overleve."

Potters kæbe var spændt og linjerne i hans ansigt talte om bitterhed, der ikke skulle eksistere i hjertet på nogen sekstenårig teenager, uanset hvor irriterende og ubehøvlet han var. "hvorfor er du overhovedet bekymret?" spurgte han uden at se på mig.

_Var _jeg bekymret?

Jeg vidste det ikke og det fortalte jeg ham.

Harry så endelig på mig. Og efter et stykke tid, i stedet for at være irriteret som sædvanlig, sagde han simpelthen," jeg værdsætter din ærlighed Hr."

Et lille smil viste mig at han mente det.

"men jeg ved at jeg vil have den Mørke Herre væk, Potter. For altid også. Og siden alle er så opsat på at tro, at DU er den eneste der kan sørge for at det sker, vil jeg være fordømt, hvis jeg ikke træner dig på den bedste måde jeg kan."

Harry nikkede. Måske ville det lykkedes mig at få ordene gennem det tykhovedet Gryffindor kranie af hans denne gang?

Jeg trak en stol frem og satte mig ned foran ham. "Potter det er alt sammen fint og godt at lære at kaste en nonverbal besværgelse, og jeg kan indrømme, at dine anstrengelser ikke har været helt ubrugelige indtil nu. Men Nonverbale besværgelser vil ikke få dig nogen steder imod den Mørke Herre, hvis ikke du har lært at lukke dit sind imens du kaster dem."

Selvfølgelig kom ingen af mine ord som en overraskelse for Potter, men denne gang gav han sig. Måske var det den åbenlyse mangel af volumen i min stemme. Måske var manglen på ondskab.

"okay, okay," sukkede Harry og rejste sig besejret fra sin stol.

Vi antog vores sædvanlige positioner i midten af klasseværelset og stod kun få centimeter fra hinanden, ansigt til ansigt. Jeg så til mens han forberedte sig til et nyt angreb på hans sind, og jeg besluttede at give ham lidt fred denne gang, og ventede indtil han virkede forberedt nok.

"Klar?"Spurgte jeg så, og Potter nikkede alvorligt – hans kæbe spændt og øjnene fuld af beslutsomhed.

Jeg hævede min tryllestav.

"tror du jeg har en chance overhovedet?" spurgte han pludselig.

Han talte ikke om vores lektioner.

Jeg sænkede min tryllestav igen.

"Jeg, det tror jeg ikke du har, Potter!" Svarede jeg stille. Jeg forsøgte ikke at provokere ham. Jeg prøvede ikke på at såre ham. Jeg havde aldrig været en til at undgå virkeligheden, og af en eller anden grund virkede Harry Potter – ud af alle folk – til at respektere mig for det. Han nikkede blot, hans ansigt røbede ingen følelser.

"Men jeg vil gladeligt æde mine ord i mig igen, hvis du skulle bevise, at jeg tager fejl," tilføjede jeg med en oprigtighed, der sikkert chokerede os begge, og skulle til at hæve min tryllestav endnu en gang, da hans ord stoppede mig igen.

"Vil du vædde?"

Jeg blinkede," undskyld mig?"

Potter smilede. "Et væddemål. Hvis jeg bliver den der overlever Riddle, så vil du tillade mig at bede dig om tre sekunder af din tid, til at gøre noget jeg beder dig om. Hvilken som helst ting."

Jeg hævede mine øjenbryn mistænksomt, og han tilføjede," Det vil ikke være ulovligt og det vil ikke gøre ondt."

"Hvad er der i det for mig?"

"Hvis Voldemort dræber mig, vil jeg tillade dig at danse på min grav og synge," hvad sagde jeg! Hvad sagde jeg!" for så længe du har lyst."

Et øjeblik overvejede jeg mulighederne det repræsenterede. Så smilede jeg selvtilfredst. "tre sekunder?"

Harry nikkede i bekræftelse. "Tre sekunder."

"Det er en aftale." Jeg nikkede kort tilbage og hævede endelig min tryllestav.

"LEGILIMENS!"

_**Slut på Flashback**_

Teenagerne så mistroisk på mig, da jeg nærmede mig, men trods dette lavede de plads til mig og jeg sank ned ved siden af den urørlige, livløse form der var Harry Potter.

Han lignede en ødelagt og slidt porcelænsdukke, som et ufølsomt barn, engang, havde ladet ligge i sin baghave og derefter glemt alt om, drevet videre til større og bedre legetøj. Hans hår var fyldt med mudder og der var grimme streger af tørrende blod på hans ansigt og det var svært at se om det var hans eget eller det fra en uheldig modstander. Hans grønne øjne stirrede sløvt gennem de knuste briller. Noget der svagt lignede et aftryk af en skosål var trampet over hans højre kind. At danse på Harry Potters grav mens jeg messede, "hvas sagde jeg! Hvad sagde jeg!" havde pludselig mistet al sin tiltrækning.

Jeg kunne kun stirre da et rakkende åndedrag uventet undslap ynglingens læber. Jeg kunne kun se til, mens han gentagne gange blinkede i et forsøg på at klare sit syn og jeg faldt kun ud ad min trance, da ordene, "du skylder mig tre sekunder Professor," blev registret i min hjerne.

Så det umulige barn havde overlevet endnu engang.

Den raspende latter der undslap min mund lød så fremmed for alle børnene omkring mig at de veg tilbage. Kun Potter grinede tilbage forventningsfuldt. Jeg rullede mine øjne. "Oh okay Potter! Du vil få dine tre sekunder. Hvad end du vil. Men først skal vi have dig ordnet."

Jeg forsøgte at samle ham op i mine arme, men han placerede en hånd på min arm for at stoppe mig.

"Jeg vil have dem nu," sagde han bestemt. "Du lovede."

Jeg mumlede noget under mit åndedrag, og sørgede for at ordene, ulidelig og rædselsbarn var nemme at høre, men jeg sank lydigt ned tilbage på mine knæ. Harry smilte taknemmeligt. Så kiggede han sig omkring på sine venner og en uudtalt besked virkede til at passere imellem dem, før min Legilimency kunne sætte fingeren på det. De nikkede tøvende til ham og, en efter en, rejste de sig og efter et sidste blik ned på Harry, gik de alle væk indtil Potter of jeg var de eneste tilbage. Efter et langt, ubehageligt øjeblik hvori ingen af os talte, gøede jeg til ham," Så hvad er det jeg kan gøre for dig, Potter?"

Drengene grinede skævt og satte sig op i en oprejst position. Et udtryk af smerte tvistede hans ansigtstræk mens han gjorde det, men han lavede ikke en lyd. Og jeg hjalp ham ikke.

Potter satte sig på knæ og placerede sit lige foran mig. Vores knæ rørte næsten, men ikke helt hinanden. Jeg indså pludselig at han stadig holdt sin tryllestav i et dødsgreb, som han sikkert ikke havde løsnet siden at have kastet den dræbende forbandelse på Voldemort. Med tryllestaven i hånden, tog han brillerne af og lagde dem i sit skød. Han kiggede ned på de knuste rester af hans briller et øjeblik og så så han atter op på mig. Jeg havde aldrig set Harry Potter uden hans briller og det var underligt nok underligt.

"Hvad nu, Potter?" spurgte jeg lavmælt.

Han svarede ikke lige med det samme og i flere minutter var alt han gjorde at kigge på mig med et ulæseligt udtryk på hans unge ansigt. Jeg skulle til at gentage mit spørgsmål, da han talte.

"Jeg vil have tre sekunder af din tid, Professor. Tre sekunder hvori du vil gøre nøjagtigt som jeg forlanger af dig."

"Og hvad er det du vil have mig til at gøre?"

"Jeg vil have dig til at lukke dine øjne," svarede han roligt.

"Så du kan kaste en Uforgivelig på mig?"

Potter smilede. "Jeg sagde til dig, at det ikke ville være noget ulovligt og at det ikke ville gøre ondt."

Jeg rullede mine øjne mod de højere magter, før jeg lukkede dem hårdt i. "Tæller du, Potter?"

"Vent, det er ikke det hele endnu."

Jeg åbnede et øje for at kigge mistænksomt på ham. "jeg vidste der stak noget under."

Harry grinede ret selvtilfredst. "Nuvel… det er dig heller ikke tilladt at røre dig. Uanset hvad der sker, må du ikke røre en eneste muskel."

"Og jeg har heller ikke lov til at kigge?"

"Og du har heller ikke lov til at kigge. Uanset hvad der sker."

"I tre sekunder?"

"I tre sekunder. Jeg tæller."

Jeg sukkede i overgivelse. "Fint. Kan vi få det her overstået?"

"Absolut."

Hans smil var det sidste jeg så, før jeg lukkede mine øjne.

"**En!"** Talte Harry og jeg stivnede, da jeg følte ham presse sine læber mod mine i et skyndsomt, desperat kys.

Men sand mod mit ord, rørte jeg mig ikke og mine øjne forblev lukkede.

"**To!" **sagde Harry og jeg registrerede den svage lyd af en tryllestav, hans tryllestav, tappe imod brillerne, der stadig lå i hans skød.

Jeg vidste det der. Men jeg rørte mig stadig ikke og mine øjne forblev lukkede.

_Tre_. Tænkte jeg.

"**Portus**." hviskede Harry.

Og da jeg åbnede mine øjne et sekund senere, var han væk.

Jeg har ikke set ham siden.

**Slut**

_Vær nu venligst en sød muggle og review… det vil kun tage tre sekunder._


End file.
